Jolyne Cujoh
Jolyne Cujoh is the protagonist from Part 6 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. Background Daughter to Jotaro Kujo, she spent most of her childhood without a father figure, since Jotaro was always travelling around the world. When she was 14, her life as a teen began to spiral downward upon being mistaken for a suspect in a robbery she didn't commit and then fleeing from an officer by stealing a motorcycle. Upon being arrested and detained in a holding cell, falsely charged with the crime, she and her mother pleaded her innocence and even begged Jotaro to bail her out. However, as he did not believe her, in the end she was sent to juvenile detention. When her mother divorced Jotaro, Jolyne became even more frustrated when he left the family. Soon, she joined the Hell Riders motorcycle/carjacking gang and spent more time getting into trouble. At 19, having cleaned up her act and left the gang, she went on a date with a preppy rich boy named Romeo. Upon driving home, Romeo and Jolyne were in a car accident, Romeo having fatally hit a pedestrian. Worried that he would be charged with reckless driving and dropped from a university's waiting list, Romeo decided to take the corpse and dump it somewhere, persuading Jolyne to help him and forget about the entire incident. A few days later, however, Jolyne was found at home and arrested. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - Stone Free: '''A close-range power-type Stand with many peculiar abilities. While it may not be as strong as her father's Star Platinum, Stone Free can still cause quite a lot of damage in just a few punches. It can unravel Jolyne's body into a large amount of string, which can be used to trap foes, eavesdrop on distant conversations, cut limbs, close wounds, or even sew clothes. The maximum amount of string she can produce is equal to 24 metres. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter:' Unlike most Stand users, Jolyne is capable of harming Stands by herself. She often uses martial arts techniques to take down her opponents. *'Cunning and Intelligent:''' Similar to her great-grandfather Joseph Joestar, Jolyne often defeats her opponents by outsmarting them with clever tricks that make use of her Stand. Feats Strength *Ripped a policeman's ear with a string. *Beat another Stand user through a fence. *Stone Free is capable of crushing gold. *Stone Free's strings can change the trajectory of bullets. *Can cover an entire prison hall with string. *Punched a guard with so much strength that she broke her own arm. *Stone Free was able to deflect minature meteors. Speed *Stopped a bullet right before it hit her. *Jolyne was able to dodge bullets. *Caught a baseball thrown by Foo Fighters right before it hit another prisoner. *Threw a baseball over 1000 times in mere seconds. *Deflected pieces of junk that were being thrown at her at bullet-like speeds. *Evaded a kick from someone who was able to dodge attacks from Stone Free. *Stopped Enrico Pucci's punch right before it hit her. *Dodged Rikiel's Rods, which move at 200km/h. *Dodged blows from C-Moon, who is way faster than Stone Free. *Managed to damage Enrico Pucci when he had MiH activated. Durability *Can withstand massive blood loss. *Withstood punches from Star Platinum. *Withstood getting punched through the stomach. *Survived getting her organs ripped out. *Survived getting buried under poisonous frogs. *Withstood getting her shoulder bitten off. *Survived getting struck by miniature meteors, which were at 3000ºC. *Survived getting punched through the stomach. *Survived a fall from a helicopter. *Tanked getting set on fire. *Survived getting parts of her body turned inside out. Skill *Was able to punch an invisible Stand. *Defeated the nigh-invincible Stand, Jail House Rock. *Defeated one of Dio's illegitimate sons, Rikiel. *Completely nullified C-Moon's ability by turning her body into a Möbius Strip, which has no surface. Weaknesses *All damage done to her strings is reflected onto herself. Fun Facts *Her Stand is named after Stone Free, a song by Jimi Hendrix. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Stand Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Thread Users Category:Deceased Category:Tomboys Category:Seductress